


Draco Malfoy is the perfect boyfriend to bring home for Christmas

by DracoNeedsPinkHair



Series: Pinkhaired Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoNeedsPinkHair/pseuds/DracoNeedsPinkHair
Summary: Harry brings Draco home to the Burrow for ChristmasA lot of fluff and cute things~Belongs to "Ten Reasons Not to Date Draco Malfoy" but can be read on its own :)This fic is a present to the unbelievable lovely, beautiful and  openhearted Eva, the most amazing woman I had the pleasure meeting this year. She is the reason I started writing again after having stopped about 10 years ago and the living proof everyone needs a bit of Hufflepuff in their life!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Pinkhaired Draco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this little Christmas special every day with rather short pieces, so enjoy :)

Blue was a colour that actually suited Draco Malfoy very well. It made the grey in his eyes pop out even more than usually and it emphasized the cool undertones of his skin, giving the impression of Veela blood running through his family. The soft edge of the expensive looking cashmere wool pullover caressed his throat and chin, surrounding him with an aura of luxury. His long pale fingers tended to touch his sleeves whenever he was nervous but trying his best to hide it. He looked gorgeous.

On any other occasion there would have been nothing else on Harry’s mind than to slide his fingers under the beautiful fabric, touching the exclusive skin in that forbidden area right where the pair of trousers loosely clung to the hipbones. Oh, he loved that sensitive part of Draco’s body. But this was definitely not the time to think about ravishing your boyfriend. Not as long as the latter was in the kitchen joking with Molly Weasley while helping her prepare the legendary Weasley Christmas Punch.

Nobody was allowed to go anywhere near her when she did her “magic”. The recipe for the sweet but strong liquor drink was a secret better protected than anything inside Gringotts and still there they were, happily discussing the amount of piment and how to improve the taste even more while from time to time looking into his direction and cackling together. Harry was not ready for this! Draco Malfoy dressed in a decent “I hope your mother likes me”-pullover happily chatting with Molly Weasley in her very own kitchen while they were preparing drinks for the annual Weasley Christmas dinner was too much for him. However, he seemed to be the only one who cared, the others were busy preparing the house for the evening.

~

In the first place he had not even intended on asking Draco to accompany him. This between them was brand new and it would have felt strange to force his boyfriend into spending Christmas with his family when the term “boyfriend” still felt kind of weird whenever he thought about it. Weird, but in a good way, like a new sensation, similar to the nervous tingle he still got whenever he was kissing Draco or when they were making out. There was something oddly pleasing about knowing he was allowed to call the other man something he had never been before. Draco Malfoy was not only his first boyfriend; this was also true the other way around. Something which made Harry grin like a mad man whenever he thought about it.

They had been together for about two months when the owl had arrived. It was neatly addressed directly to Draco, not like the ones before that simply had asked Harry if he had a plus one for Christmas. Not that their relationship was a secret. They had been out from the very beginning and maybe that had helped his family to accept it very fast. Draco was willing to commit to him, it was obvious. If this commitment however included a family dinner at the Burrow was a totally different question; one Harry had not intended to ask this soon.

Molly Weasley on the other hand had definitely planned to do so. Her letter was more of an invitation card. Nothing alike the ones Harry had seen on Draco’s bedroom wall. Actually, the former Slytherin tended to have a bit of a nostalgic spleen as he was saving each and every invitation he went to. They were all pinned on top of each other above Draco’s desk. The ones he did not care to attend usually landed directly in the trash bin.

Harry had assumed that this would also happen to the card by Molly when it had arrived. Draco seemed to be rather confused when he received the envelop and turned his back towards Harry while reading it. He could only assume it was the invitation because of the owl which had brought it and automatically was sure it would end in the bin. Imagine how shook he was when a grinning Draco had pinned it on top of the other invitations, throwing away the invitation for the Great Christmas Dinner from the Society of Queer Witches and Wizards instead.

Immediately after that he had started to ramble through his closet for suitable clothes for the event mumbling to himself that he definitely needed to fire call Pansy for advice on proper outfit choice as soon as she was back in England. He genuinely seemed to be looking forward to accompany Harry. On Christmas. To the Burrow. Our favourite Gryffindor had used his boyfriend’s distraction to take a closer look at the invitation.

In Molly’s simple but beautiful and practical handwriting she had addressed Draco as if they had been close friends for quite a while. As if their families had not been enemies for a long time.

_Dear Draco,_

_As Harry obviously seemed to think it wasn't necessary to answer my inquiry about your attendance at our annual Christmas Dinner I decided it would be best to address you directly, dear._

_If you do not have other plans, I would hereby love to invite you into our home for a joyful evening including dinner, the famous Weasley Christmas Punch and embarrassing childhood stories about your boyfriend._

_Don’t feel the need to answer this invitation. When I do not get a response, I will assume to see you on Christmas Eve._

_All the best to my boys and tell Harry he hurt my feelings by being too ashamed to bring his partner to our family Christmas by himself._

_~ Molly W._

_P:S.: Dear Ginny told me to inform you the dress code for the occasion was festive casual, whatever this is supposed to mean. I hope you like blue!_


	2. Chapter 2

And here they were now, actually celebrating Christmas together like a happy little family. He was almost freaking out. Until Draco had arrived at his front door an hour ago Harry still had been convinced, he would not turn up after all. But he did and he was really, really nervous, double checking if his clothes were alright, if his hair looked decent combed back to give the impression of a well-behaved son in law. He had even covered up all of his tattoos, explaining to Harry that his pink hair was already extravagant enough to deal with for a first introduction. For Draco this seemed to be a great deal. He wanted to be liked by the Weasley. He even got them presents.

Currently the gifts wrapped up in black and white fancy wrap were deposed under the wry Christmas tree and looked as much out of place as Draco did in his brand-new clothes helping Molly prepare the drinks while she was wearing her oldest stained apron. Somehow those two seemed to get along just fine. At least this was what Harry assumed when both simultaneously gestured towards him to go away.

He ended up launching himself on one of the gigantic couches in the living room, expecting to be on his own for while as the other Weasleys all seemed to be busy with their annual Christmas chores. Again, he was wrong. Charlie seemed to have only been waiting for his chance. He appeared out of nowhere and seated himself on the chair opposite of Harry, looking at him with a sincere expression.

“I know Draco is your first male partner,” he started what would turn out to be a conversation Harry would have loved to never have. Especially not with Charlie. Not on Christmas. Not about Draco!

“I assumed you might have questions on gay sex you felt insecure talking to you boyfriend about because you did not want to seem so inexperienced. Therefore, I am here now.”

Charlie looked at him expectantly, a fatherly smile playing on his lips and Harry wanted nothing more than to die before this situation could get any worse if that was even possible. Which turned out to be just moments later.

“You see, it is not only the penetration,” Charlie started, “you can also do a lot of things with your hands and your mouth to pleasure each other. I once dated this beautiful guy who totally got turned on when he was licking my toes-”

“Charlie, thank you for the offer but I really don’t want to talk about this today!”

“Harry! There is nothing to be ashamed of! Sex is the most natural thing in the world and a beautiful way to express your feelings towards each other! Also, it is really important to use protection. But tell me first, did you already do it? Did you top or bottom?”

This was definitely to much. Harry jumped to his feet and ran out of the living room, leaving Charlie behind who was shrugging his shoulders and mumbling he just had tried to be helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update today as I will be busy until tomorrow  
> at least it is really adorable  
> and guys: i would LOVE to hear your critics/opinions on the story ;)

He returned to the kitchen to once again be shook to the ground. Draco and Molly were still in there even though the Punch seemed to be finished by now. This could have been a normal scenery considering how awkward this evening was in total except for one little detail:

Draco was not wearing his expensive cashmere pullover anymore. The luxurious blue piece of clothing was currently in the kitchen sink where Molly carefully tried to get rid of a dark red stain whilst Draco kept on telling her it was no big deal.

“Mrs. Weasley, really, it is just a piece of clothing, nothing to worry about Ma’am.”

Hearing these words Molly turned around and pushed her fist into her sides hard, getting really close to Draco who looked very confused. Even thought he was at least two heads taller than her, his boyfriend seemed to be pretty intimidated by the small woman coming even closer.

“I already told you not to call me ‘Mrs’ Draco dear, everyone around here is family and family does not need titles or last names.”

She smiled at him softly, touching a few strands of his pink hair that had become loose and brushed them back behind his ear.

“Also hitch up those sleeves, it would be a shame not to show of those beautiful pictures on your arms,” Molly explained with a very distinct but motherly tone in her voice. Draco returned the smile and rolled up the sleeves of his button down as well as the matching dark blue pullover he was wearing instead of his own.

Harry could see from here that the material was rather scratchy but Draco did not complain. Instead he thoughtlessly caressed the knitted fabric on his arms, turning towards his boyfriend as if he had just noticed him.

“How do I look?”

And there he was, Draco Malfoy in a giant blue self-made knitted pullover, featuring a huge white “D” across his chest, grinning sheepishly at his boyfriend while Molly Weasley could not be prouder of herself. Draco Malfoy was wearing a Weasely Christmas sweater and he seemed to be pretty fond of it, obviously still waiting for an answer.

“Gosh, can’t the two of you stop being that adorable and get a room instead?”, Ginny ended the awkward silence, smirking at both of them while Harry wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, whispering to him that blue indeed was his colour. Somehow this whole evening turned out better than he had ever dared to dream of.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddled in their Weasley sweaters they had settled in the living room and Harry once again on that day had to face one of his greatest fears: The moment when Draco and Hermione had to talk to each other for the first time after finishing school. He had imagined the situation countless times from the moment on he and Draco had become friends, fearing the awkwardness, the tension between them, the unspoken years of hatred for each other. It turned out he had misjudged the situation pretty much.

It was worse than he could have imagined.

Over their presumable second or third cup of Weasley Punch they had settled on a topic and were eagerly fighting over it for half an hour by now. 

“You can’t be serious! It is so pretentious to insist on such an outdated opinion on a matter of this political scale,” Hermione was repeating herself once again, disbelieve in her eyes. Draco, sitting opposite of her leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and stared at her, ready to start the argument all over again.

“I am most certainly not going to explain to you once again why I am making that distinction. The witches in MacBeth are based on the covenant in Scotland which exclusively trained females and not on the one that invented broom riding!”

“Oh, come on! Next you want to convince me, his wife was not the witch of Braemar that has been mentioned in muggle urban legends!”

Draco smirked at her and reached for her cup.

“Oh no, how would I dare, that one you are obviously right with. Care for another cup?”

She returned the smile and handed him her empty mug. Still, both went into the direction of the kitchen and he could hear her tell him about the book on Scottish magic through the centuries she was currently reading and his promise to lend her one of the diaries the Malfoy family had treasured over the centuries that was featuring the stories of a young witch exploring potions together with Shakespeare himself.

It was worse than arguing. His boyfriend and his best friend got along very well. They were both eager to find out if they had finally found a match concerning their knowledge on history nobody else ever cared to listen to.


	5. Chapter 5

The seating arrangement at every Weasley family gathering had turned to be more and more difficult with the years to come as their number definitely had increased quite a lot. Normally it was a first come first serve situation. As Draco was their newest guest, he was pretty much overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people trying to get a good spot and looked rather helpless, clinging to Harry’s sleeve. He more than gladly accepted Hermione’s offer to sit next to her which lead to Harry and Ron joining them at the other side of the table, Hugo neatly tugged in between them, looking at the stranger curiously.

Draco stared at the child for a moment, obviously unsure how to interact with small children and then returned to the chat he was having with Hermione. Harry and Ron shared an awkward look, focusing on the food again. All went well until Hugo decided, it would be for his best to sit in mummy’s lap instead of here where suddenly everything seemed terrible.

He started crying and would not stop until Hermione picked him up which lead to the end of her conversation with Draco as the toddler demanded immediate and total attention. Harry already feared Draco might feel lost now he had nobody to talk to but then another Christmas miracle happened.

Draco who had already told Harry quite a few times that being seated next to a baby was the worst thing that could ever happen to him at any kind of dinner, shifted closer towards Hermione and Hugo and offered the little boy a piece of his own vegetables. Hermione curiously lifted one eyebrow as Hugo immediately took the offered food and gave Draco his full attention.

The pink haired man started shaking his head and it became obvious Hugo was fascinated by the colour of his hair. He managed to get up and touch the neatly combed back strands, destroying the presumably two hours of work Draco had spent on perfecting his hair style. Hermione instantly tried to grab her boy and force him to stop but instead Draco supported little Hugo with one arm, conspiratorially smirking at her.

“If I were you, I would use the chance to eat as long as he is occupied,” he cheerfully explained while Hugo had moved from his hair to exploring the tattoos on Draco’s arms, drawing his fingers along the lines and from then to then looking at the man with big bright eyes. 

Draco spent the rest of dinner playing with Hugo, giving Hermione quite some chance to catch up with all the others and he even seemed to rather enjoy himself until the little boy fell asleep, cuddled into his side.

While picking him up to bring him to bed Hermione whispered just loud enough that Harry could still hear her: “And I thought you did not like children.”

Draco helped her gather Hugo’s blanket and softly explained: “I think I will make an exception for your boy, he is quite special.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update today but proud auntie here had to welcome her nephew on this planet <3

It has become sort of a Christmas tradition that Arthur Weasley drinks one too many after dinner. It all had started very innocently when he had decided to raise his glass for every member of his family. Unfortunately for his alcohol consumption his family had steadily grown from very to year. And when I mean every member this of course includes spouses as well. Whoever is at the Burrow on Christmas Eve is a member of the Weasley family. 

This year it were 15 people he toasted to. He started with his wife as he always did. He thanked her because she was the reason they all were here today.

"Molly Weasley, until today I am still the happiest man in the world because you gave me your hand in marriage. And look what we created together: Look at all our children, what has become of them and all because of you."

After hearing this speech Harry felt the moisture in his eyes like every year. But something still was different this time. Instead of the nagging question in the back of his head that kept him wondering if he would still talk about Ginny with so many loving emotions after all those years together he felt a warmth in his guts while imagining how it would feel one day to look back at thirty years together with Draco.

The latter was hiding behind his boyfriend as much as he could without being too obvious about it. Of course, this was another level of family harmony and love he had not been prepared for. Harry had tried his best to warn Draco about sappy Arthur but he wouldn't believe it. 

The head of the Weasley family continued his praise for his children, congratulated Charlie on his latest dragon habitat, encouraged Billy to keep on fighting against racism in the Wizarding community, thanked Fleur for being so patient with her starry-eyed idealist and rebellious offspring. For Percy he had inspirational words concerning his new position as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher his boy just had started. When he came to George, he gratulated the newly wed man on handling both his business and a gorgeous wife, Angelina he praised for her effort in their family business.

As every year the next guest could not actually be there that evening but still Arthur raised his glass to honor Fred, a hero of a righteous war and Harry noticed just how much Draco wanted to leave the room in this moment but he stayed. Taking in a deep breath Arthur turned to Ron, telling his boy how proud he was to have an actual Auror in his family. Then it was Hermione’s turn.

“Not only is my son an Auror and father of a wonderful boy, the cleverest Weasley that presumably has ever been born but he managed to marry the most outstanding witch of this century, the future Minister of Magic, my dear Hermione.”

At this time his words were already a bit slurry and he had started hugging his family members a bit too long but Arthur continued telling Ginny how proud he was of her deciding to become a professional Quidditch player before he turned to Harry. 

“And you, my son Harry, I am so glad that tonight has once again proven family means more than being bound by blood. I am so happy you managed to step out of the shadow of your name this year and finally find your place in this world.”

Somehow they all had assumed that with the last long hug this was the end of their little ritual and already had started to move towards the Christmas tree to exchange gifts when Arthur stopped them with his glass once again filled and explaining that he had one more person to be thankful for today.

“Draco,” he started, looking the pink-haired man straight into the eyes, “I would have never thought to welcome you in my home as much as I do today. I am eternally grateful Harry has found someone to be with and boy let me tell you I am impressed by the bravery it must have taken you to overcome your past and be part of our family today. You indeed have become a great man I would love to one day call my son-in-law.”

At this point they obviously had to help Arthur towards his comfortable chair as the alcohol had won. Harry’s face turned into a glowing red lantern by the mere thought of him marrying Draco but again, his boyfriend impressed him by softly touching Arthur’s shoulder and declaring it was an honour to be considered a part of this great home.


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour after they had exchanged gifts Harry was sitting in the living room with the other Weasleys while Arthur was fast asleep in his beloved chair. 15 was definitely not only one too many. Our favourite Gryffindor started to wonder where his boyfriend had gone to about ten minutes ago. Had the merry spirit of Christmas in the end become too much for Draco to handle after all?  
  
He silently stood up and started searching for the other man.  
  
He found him sitting outside the house, sitting on the bench at the backdoor together with Ginny and Hermione. They did not notice Harry as the three were occupied with smoking what seemed to be cigars and sharing something out of a flask, each of them shuddering with every sip. Ginny was shaking her head when he found them and after another sip continued a conversation that seemed to have started already:  
  
“And then the part of you marrying Harry! As if Dad was in a rush to finally get his Golden Boy to settle down. I still can’t believe you could keep a straight face!”  
  
Draco grabbed the flask from her hand, drank a bit and then answered her with that snarling sound in his voice Harry had almost been missing the whole evening.  
  
“Well, Ginevra, luckily your training indeed paid of as ridiculous as I thought it to be in first place. You should be happy your father does not longer insist on you getting married and that I took that burden of your shoulder.”  
  
Hermione cackled. She needed a long moment to focus again, wildly gesturing with her hands as if she was having trouble breathing before she took the word.  
  
“Still, the best part was you pulling through the whole sappy family thing wearing that ridiculous Christmas sweater. I bet you’ll be getting one for your birthday as well!”  
  
Draco’s expression changed into utter fear when he turned to her.  
  
“I will lose my good reputation in the fashion world if anyone ever sees me in this – thing”  
  
He then made himself comfortable between the two girls inhaling the smoke from his cigar.  
  
“Imagine me having to suffer through those evenings by myself before Hermione decided to side with me,” Ginny begged for pity. “You know, you will have to suffer through this every year from now on, making a happy face around those sappy people?”, she asked.  
  
Draco turned towards her with an annoyed expression.  
  
“I know, but as long as you two are okay if I joined your little escape party, I will survive it!”  
  
Hermione smiled at him and touched his shoulder.  
  
“You are really willing to be part of this sappy mess even though the sheer thought of playing the perfect boyfriend to bring home for Christmas turns your stomach?”  
  
Now Draco cackled himself and explained with a very calm tone: “As long as it makes Harry happy, I love to pretend to be one hell of a sappy Gryffindor for Christmas. Even though it is very impolite to overhear other people’s conversations!”  
  
When Draco got up and went towards Harry to kiss him, he thought to himself that indeed Draco was the perfect boyfriend to bring home for Christmas. All polite and friendly but still the witty, clever man he fell in love with who would try his best to make Harry’s family accept him. And he was eternally grateful to have found someone willing to be part of his world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you. If you like this little story feel free to also read the main story "Ten reasons not to date Draco Malfoy " to find out how the boys got together. And also let me know what you think about the story, it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
